Cesare
by Sherryl Niria
Summary: Just a random girl falling in love with Cesare Borgia and trying to help him out


„Hilf mir, Nira. Hilf mir Marc Antonio Collonna zu vergessen"

She gripped his hand tighter, that has been loosely captured in hers on the mattress between them and nodded.

"Of course i will. In any way"

"You already know the way"

As far as she could see in the dim light of the moon through the closed window, he seemed a little ashamed. Up to now she hadn't known, but now, on his reaction, it became crystal clear all at once.

"Yes I do. And I will"

"What if I – loose control and hurt you? What if I get lost and _want _to hurt you? Not you personal, but what if I come to think you are - ? There is so much fury and hate inside me, I fear I coulden't be in control of myself at some point"

"Shh. At least I'm here as well. You can't hurt me when I free willingly choose whatever is going to happen. Nothing will be forced or taken without permission when I decide now to give and do everything that is needed. I trust you, don't you know that? It will be okay, I'm proud of you and I totally agree with your decision to claim your life back to your own and I fully understand your choice for the way to do so. In fact - "

She giggled a little embarrassed

"I'm quiet curious of what might happen. I love you, don't you know that?"

"I do."

The first two or three kisses were tender and hesitant, but that did not last for too long. From than on, she tried to keep up with his breathtaking speed. He almost instantly rolled over her and the kisses became more intense, demanding, desperate. She returned them as best as she could, wondering whether she should already do something to slow him down. But he seemed to have a certain program that he was determined to follow trough. And, honestly, the more he got on with his plan, the less she had to complain or found it necessary to worry about anything. With quick, rough hands he pushed her night gown from her shoulders what caused her to take in a sharp breath. Yes, she panicked a little, but found at the same time that it only intensified the sensation that was already burning on every inch of her body. She was more and more inclined to just let things take their turn, just go with it and do as he commands rather than trying to decide anything herself. A kind of ride or die thing with her just being taken away was probably not a good idea. But when he traced his kisses down her neck and to her breasts the rest of her will dissolved. The next minutes were all squeezing and sucking and a little biting as well. Every single of her muscles tensed and she was panting heavily. Gods, and that was just the beginning. When his head moved further down, she wasen't sure what to do with her hands anymore and as if he sensed just that for some strange reason, he grabbed both her wrists single handed and held them fixed above her head. A little unwillingly, surprised squeak escaped her lips. For a moment it hit her that now she lost a good amount of her control over the situation, than she started to like just that. Not having to decide, not having to do something, no choice to make. Only anticipation left. Anticipation that truly wasen't been disappointed. His head had now reached her center and with tho one left hand he pushed her knees apart, using just the right strengths to send a dizzying feeling through her stomach and a new shot of heat to her middle. She would have liked to claw on something to release a little of the still rising tension that became near unbearable be now, but he still held her hands tender but not to escape. When he started to use his tongue, Nira could have sworn that sensations like this weren't even possible to feel. Somehow he exactly knew what to do to make her spine bow to an extent, her muscles become stone and her whole body shiver violently. She wasen't even able to make a sound. Her arms twitched, but he didn't let go. Barely aware of her movements she raised her hips against him in reflex. For she'd never done such a thing ever before it went quite well. Her motion caused him to go on with the next step. He stopped the licking and grabbed his own manhood. The girl, as far as she was able to think at all, was grateful for the darkness. The upcoming part of the game now she always has been afraid of the most. A new wave of panic rose, but there was no time for that. Before she could start to wonder he already was inside her. It was – different. There was more pressure, more tightness, not to a disadvantage though. This time it was him taking her hip and pull her closer. Roughly but just to the right level. He started to push deeper inside her and she felt a short and sharp pain that did not catch her by surprise as much as it did him. His eyes shot up to hers in shock but this was really not the time to discuss why she didn't tell him. To distract him, she started to move a little the way she supposed she should. It worked out. He pushed even deeper and it hurt but not too much. They were both moving now, whilst he still held her close. Very soon they found a common rhythm and the girl felt something completely unfamiliar building up inside her. The tightness grew and there were muscles moving inside, she didn't know she had. It felt like falling. Falling over the edge of a very high cliff into the deep sea and drowning in waves and ever new waves. Like from a far distance she sensed that he must experience something similar though she coulden't imagine any feeling like this on earth.

When Nira slowly found back to her living senses she thought it quite embarrassing how long it took to steady her breath. What in all seven hells has that just been? Technically she of course knew it was only the most common thing, only sex. But never could she have dreamed that it was like – like that.

"You should have told me!"

Came a grumpy deep voice from besides her. She startled for barely having arrived back in reality by now. She turned her head that felt thick and heavy with sudden exhaustion .

"Why and even more interesting on which occasion the hell should I have told you?"

She asked back. The girl assumed that what she just experienced wasen't always like this. Most probably she was instead very lucky to have a man like this by her side. Who treated her tenderly even when in rage himself. Who worries about hurting her, what she had already forgotten again. The man knew no answer to that and rather dosed off almost immediately. She had heard of that. Not being able to sleep just jet, she went to the bathroom while trying to wrap her mind about what happened a few minutes ago. Her brain told her that it was clearly to identify, she just slept with Cesare Borgia and it was amazing. Her mind in contrast kept asking 'what the hell have you just done?!' I helped him forgetting that Collonna bastard, she replied, remembering how it all started out. 'Well that he certainly has'. I hope so, she thought with a smile returning to the still pitch dark bedroom. The girl was very tired now and only sprawled a tidy blanket over the soiled sheets that definitely were to be changed tomorrow. Maybe she would best do it herself, the palace did not need to know everything. Though she coulden't really imagine that the both of them were still a secret anyway. For now she just curled up to the soundly sleeping Cesare besides her. 'Do I love this man?' her dizzy, wandering mind asked. 'I don't know, but I like him. A lot. That's enough for now, I guess'. 'What if you're with child now?' 'I'd be overjoyed'. With that last thought she fell into a deep, peaceful and dreamless slumber.


End file.
